godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Mi-Ra/History
History When Yu Mi-Ra was a child, she had been trained by her Father in the Yu's Clan Moonlight Sword Arts for an unknown period of years before Mi-ra's Father eventually teeters off and becomes insane, the reason for this being due to Yeo-po Bong-Seon's sword he valued so much that he became obsessed with it and lost sight of his family, resulting in the Yu family going into poverty. On his deathbed, Mi-ra's Father hands her his sword, telling her to revive the Moonlight Sword. During her Father's funeral, Mi-ra sits with dry eyes while the funeral attendees gossip. Yu Deuk-Chun, her uncle, tells Mi-ra it is alright for kids like her to stray at times like those but Mi-ra tells him that she must stay strong like her Father's will told her to. Mi-ra is then sent to live with her uncle, Yu Deuk-Chun and her cousin, Yu Su-Mi. During elementary school, Mi-Ra is confronted with asking her Uncle about his participation for their School Sports Festival, but later decides not to ask as she sees how busy he is. That day, Mi-Ra eats lunch alone while all the other kids enjoy lunch with their families, but is surprised when her Uncle comes running in finding her in such a rush that he was still in his slippers. Years later, Mi-ra is dating one boy after another in a trial and error system of finding a qualified candidate to help her revive the Moonlight Sword. Plot A Round With God Before entering the G.O.H., Mi-Ra was dating a delinquent fighter; her friends questioning her why she kept dating bad boys to which she responded with saying that she liked strong men. While with her new boyfriend, delinquents appear and start fighting with him. Mi-Ra initially runs by request of said boyfriend, but ends up defeating all the delinquents herself and surprising him. Mi-Ra then breaks up with him due to him being a poor candidate to success her sword style; what she considers a "bad seed". Shortly after, she encounters Judge O who invites her to the God Of High School Tournament, and she accepts to find a "good seed", to revive the Moonlight Sword. While travelling to the God Of High School Tournament, she meets Han Dae-Wi and Jin Mo-Ri who help each other to stop a thief. They later compete in the preliminary round together. Mi-Ra ends up snapping Mo-Ri's neck sidewards when he repeatedly touches her sword during his fight with Gang Man-Suk. Mi-Ra ends up befriending Han and Mo-Ri. In the next round she fights Ma Mi-Sun who is revealed to be a tough opponent for her due to her incredibly tough body. As Mi-sun tosses Mi-ra's sword into the crowd, Mi-ra decides to use a Swordless technique, aiming for a fatal attack; but Mi-Sun survives due to her good reflexes.The fight ends with Mi-ra as the winner when Mi-Sun realizes her poor position and forfeits, but Mi-Ra feels cheated. The Tournament was then temporarily shut down due to a damaged arena from the fight, and everyone took time off. The trio encounters the same thief again, but this time another man steps in to stop the robber; revealing himself to be the CEO of a large company afterwards. He asks for Mi-Ra's hand in marriage, declaring love at first sight. Due to her family's poor financial situation, she accepts. During the wedding, Mo-Ri and Dae-wi intervene. Mo-Ri attempts to persuade Mi-Ra that he understands she doesn't want to marry the guy, and tells her to do whatever she wants to do. Mi-Ra relents and attempts to call off the wedding, but the CEO reveals his true nature and his desire for her sword, not Mi-Ra herself. She then defeats him easily and states that he is weaker than Judge Q, but he recovers and disappears with her sword as the church crumbles. Mo-Ri apologizes for losing the sword, but Mi-Ra forgives him, having let go of the burden that came with bearing the sword. Nationals During the break before the nationals, Yu Mi-Ra learned more about Charyeok from Judge P. Afterwards during the Nationals, Mi-ra faces Jang Mi-Jang, and wins remembering what Judge T had told her the day before he was murdered. In her next match, Mi-ra stalls for Dae-wi so he could go and find and retrieve the currently missing Mo-ri. Mi-ra is nearly fatally injured when Mo-ri throws the towel in and catches her, saving Mi-ra from being impaled on Lee Ma-Rin's hand. Mi-ra leaves the stage with bleak thoughts. After Mo-ri loses to Park Il-Pyo, Mi-ra fights and struggles against Il-pyo. Despite being able to keep up, not a single person in the arena believed she would win. While Mo-ri is upset at his loss, Dae-wi shows up, punches him some sense into him, and says this. That despite all this, Mi-ra still fights on the ring with all her strength, not giving the audience even a sliver of care that they don't believe in her. Even after Mo-ri himself had defeated two of their opponents and mostly depleted the HP of the last one, and Dae-wi asks Mo-ri if he ever thought about what Mi-ra was feeling. Dae-wi convinces Mo-ri to cheer for their friend, just as Mi-ra activates the National Treasure, thus cutting through Il-pyo's Charyeok, making a few strategical defensive moves, and wins the match. As Mi-ra looks at her sword, she sees it has yet again transformed. Judge S arrives and hands the sword to her, her name now registered as the sword's owner. Both Mo-ri and Dae-wi sneak up on Mi-ra and congratulate her from behind. During the fight between Mo-ri and Jae-Gal-Taek, Mi-ra is knocked out by Ma Bo-ra, who used an explosion to distract and blind both her and Han Dae-wi. During the three month break, Yu Mi-ra is now high on the Wanted list along with Jin Mo-ri, Han Dae-wi, and the rest of the Judges. Sage Realm Arc After the three month break, Yu Mi-ra appears with Dae-wi as reinforcements for Judge S. Mi-ra was ordered to distract the sniper, Priest Saturn, but fights her head-on instead. Mi-ra gets kicked on the abdomen and is stopped when trying to counterattack. Dae-wi interves along with Judge S before Mi-ra is seriously injured. The group then go underground with Mi-ra's help and eventually stop when Judge S throws up what appears to be a light bomb. After Jin Mo-ri joins in the scuffle, Mi-ra continues to fight in the background alongside Dae-wi. In the Sage Realm, Mi-ra rides between Mo-ri and Dae-wi on the Dragon that had taken a liking to Mo-ri, but the group is shot down by two guards when they came across the borders of Old Country. Mi-ra summons Toma, her red horse, and he breaks their fall while Dae-wi eventually catches them all with his Bubble x Bubble ability, though they crash into a groove of trees, resulting in being stuck. A monkey child named Cha-Ryu Ryu finds them and helps them. Eventually, he escorts the trio to the Capital of Old Country for the birthday of the new Monkey King, Mihu. Mi-ra fights off a guard and an enitre army of Monkey soldiers alongside Mo-ri and Dae-wi. But, they are pushed back and are imprisoned in the Underground Prison cuffed to a large, circular beam. Mi-ra, Mo-ri, and Dae-wi are freed when a group of Elder Monkeys dig a hole from the ground, but in return must help the Elders freeing the Old Country from Mihu's reign. As the trio climb the tower, Mi-ra asks Mo-ri about whether or not he was fine about accepting a request for someone they barely knew. Dae-wi replies that they need the help of the old men anyway. Mi-ra then asks if Mo-ri's strength has returned to him yet. Mo-ri replies a negative. Mi-ra then tells them their plan, namely her and Dae-wi fighting until they reach for the top of the tower while Mo-ri tries to regain his strength. It is then that a large band of Monkey soldiers come, but the elder Mi-ra is carrying jumps off and stays to take care of them, suggesting they go to the top. As Mi-ra and Dae-wi fight wave after wave of the Monkey soldiers, one of the Elders commend their flawless teamwork. Mi-ra is then captured by one of the Four Generals, the four strongest personal soldiers Mihu have. An Elder informs Mo-ri and Dae-wi of this, but Mo-ri tells them not to worry as he believes Mi-ra will be just fine. Dae-wi smiles and agrees silently. Mi-ra is shown to be transported to what she describes as a queer place. The General gets in a few cuts on Mi-ra using high speeds and teleportation, but is surprised when Mi-ra locates him and sends him flying with her fist. Mi-ra reveals that she located him through his horrible scent. During Mo-ri's awakening, Mi-ra is shown to be finishing the General while Riyu Jingu slams through the castle. She, along with Dae-wi, appear during Mo-ri's fight with Mihu, with their respective General opponents hanging unconcious from a stick slung over her shoulder. After Mo-ri is sent flying to the wall by Mihu, Mi-ra awkwardly asks him if he needs help, not quite looking at him along with an equally awkward Dae-wi. Mo-ri does not reply. He then ponders out loud, and both his friends comfort him... until he was punched by an angsting Mihu. During the fight against Lee Soo-jin in her Pandora form, Mi-ra is affected by Pandora's Box with the effect being a very low temperature. Mi-ra is then to be shown formulating plans with the rest of the group. While Ma Bo-ra, Gang Man-Suk, and Gwum Gi are distracting the fron lines of the Nox army, both she and Han Dae-wi go in and engage with the two Priests, Axley and Saturn. Mi-ra partners with Lee Hyang-Dan and tag team against Saturn. While they are both catching their breaths, Hyang-Dan observes that the difference in their levels were great, which made her think that winning was impossible. It was around that time that Mi-ra asked Hyang-Dan a favor. That favor being revealed later to use the Limit Remover on her. The Limit Remover multiplied her strength twice and greatly improved her speed. Hyang-Dan had previously mentioned that Mi-ra could only use it for 2 minutes. Mi-ra, while fighting Saturn, laments on her previous experiences, thinking of herself to being just a burden. Mi-ra then pushes back Saturn with the Full Moon Rampage, wishing herself to be a little stronger. If only so that Jin Mo-ri wouldn't have to use the Limit Remover so much, describing it to be very painful. Mi-ra then finishes off Saturn, and falls down unconscious. Mi-ra wakes up later, and continues to fight in the war after being healed by Haetae's tears. She, along with the other fighters, are now able to take down Nephilims due to Park Il-pyo breaking the taboo. Later, Mi-ra and everyone else was sucked into the gourd and delivered to the portal leading to Earth. As they're released, the King arrives and confronts Jin Mo-ri and the others. After the King damages Dae-wi's eye, Mi-ra attempts to kill the King from behind. However she is intercepted by Priest Ryu, and her sword is broken into two. She instantly recognizes the Moonlight Swordstyle, and the Priest remarks that he had thought he was the last of the Moonlight Swordstyle users. Afterwards, she is knocked out by Park Mu-Jin and carried out of the Nox headquarters. Later, the after-effects of the Limit Removal begin and Mi-ra is bedridden until a steady medication of Haetae's tears heal her enough so she can stand again. Afterwards Mi-ra visits Judge T's pseudo grave, and there she meets Priest Ryu once more. He offers to teach her, imparting his ideals of becoming a monster and forsaking morals to win however it takes. Mi-ra rejects his offer, but Priest Ryu remarks that he has a feeling that she'll come to him anyway. World Tournament Arc In the World Tournament, Mi-ra along with Dae-wi and clone Mo-ri have decided to participate after meeting up with Il-pyo and Baek Seung-Chul to plan for original Jin Mo-ri's escape from Ore Country and proceedings after that. Mi-ra has been elected as leader this time, and she is seen registering and noting rules of the GOH World tournament along with clone Mo-ri. Previously, she had tried to tell Dae-wi off due to concern, but because of cClone Mo-ri's insistence and convincing, she decides to find him, and they barely manage to race back to the park in time. It's there that they are met by the Macedonia team and Mi-Ra fights him off, revealing her new stats. Her new level is 28, her HP is 1200 and her GP is 142. But then one of the members of the China team aimed a critical hit and Toma had to transport all three of them to underneath a bridge where clone Mo-ri was attacked and drained of his HP. Afterwards, Dr. Dougie from the Houston team drops a sort of transmitter that reveals their location, and Mi-ra fights off the majority of them while she instructs Dae-wi to protect Mo-ri. However, the Malta Knights soon come into the scene, and Mi-ra tries to fight off Dante. Just as Mi-ra is about to be attacked by Donatello, the Japanese team arrives to aid them. Mi-ra was unconscious until she woke up and wounded Dante enough so that she bought time for both the Korean and the Japanese team to get away. ''Ragnarok Arc'' During the events of Ragnarok, Mi-ra is rendered unconscious due to a certain event, and she wakes up later not remembering who she is. References Category:Character Subpages